Talk:Chhir Batti
As march 5, 2013: The drop rate is a BIG LIE, I did this mob over 10x and dropped NO Mavi feet seal at all! Solo'd as 90Blu/45dnc. Atma of the Voracious Violet, Atma of the Razed Ruins, and Atma of Vicissitude. VV gives regain to help with /dnc and vicissitude gives defense/magic defense/regen. I set spells for melee dmg (since i only had battery charge and auto refresh for mp) and some job traits (like store tp). I also used regeneration and kept up haste samba. steps and the stun flourish make things easier. Cimicine discharge for slow (i think he resisted all or maybe just after using haste), healing waltz to remove slow/paralyze/blind, Sub-zero smash for paralyze, and Delta thrust for Plague. When pulling when I got links I just killed them first (whirl of rage is nice). You have to pay attention but it wasn't too hard of a fight. Could only afford to set one or two trigger spells sadly. A galka blu/nin came and we duo'd for a much easier time (and triggered about 75% of the times). --Defiledsickness Duo'd as 85MNK/WAR with a 85WHM/RDM. A very manageable fight so long as there are no links on the pull. There was one pull where a Helter-Skelter aggroed. I used Hundred Fists on the add to defeat it quickly. Other than that, had no other problems with the fight. I have not encountered the NM self-destructing on me. WHM was about 19' and Chhir Batti's -agas did not hit. From about 10 fights, I have gotta 3 Unkai seals, 2 Mavi, 1 Bale and Orison. Can this NM be grav or bound? --Eremes 05:32, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Easily duoable with almost any melee and a RDM or WHM. I spammed this guy for WHM seals duo pretty easily, Jobs I have duo'd with include DNC, MNK, SAM, DRK. I would recommend the mages staying over 20' at all times if you fight this. Silencega, Paralyzga, and Slowga all have a 20' radius. I do not have a screenshot, but I edited the front page to reflect this. One fight I did with this guy we got the magic weakness to proc and he dropped 4 Orison: Feet. Duo'd with Rmd/sch and Thf/nin (also Dnc/nin and Nin/dnc). Just stay back to avoid Silencega and erase bio if he uses it. -Defiledsickness Trio'd this with a RDM80, BLM80 and BLU85. Really the hardest part of this NM is the pull, which you can handle with someone with enhanced speed. We had the BLM sleep all the adds and zone while the BLU and RDM duo'd. It's worth noting that this thing does not hit very hard at all. With just cocoon, I was taking about 150 damage per hit. I'd imagine with a taco and protect V, you'd be getting hit for under 100. You will need someone /WHM for all the annoying -ga spells. Initially, Head Butt is extremely effective, but the NM will gain near perfect resistance to it within 5 or so casts. He's also susceptible to Sub-zero Smash. Dropped 1 Mavi Seal and the Grip. Happy hunting! --Eremes 04:20, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Drop rate must be wrong for WHM seals... Fought 5 times so far tonight, each time procing yellow, and TH8 on but not 1 WHM has dropped. 10 blu seals, 6 drk, and 5 sam total dropped. Someone should change that drop rate on the page. DRK and SAM seals are MUCh higher droprate than WHM... --Bloodrainx--Shiva Tartarean Storm Was seen to exceed 3000 damage. --Rixstarian 11:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I've seen it run the gamut from 150 to 800 on a normal day, but it hit my 85THF for 1585 damage tonight. I have no idea what might trigger the higher damage. Perhaps the presence of Voidstorm? --Eremes 03:33, November 12, 2010 (UTC)## Didn't see Tartarean Storm do much damage, but observed some odd behavior in terms of usage -- NM seemed to favor other tp moves when it was just our thief soloing him, but when our dnc and drg friends stopped farming pops and joined in to down it quicker, he spammed it back-to-back three times. This was just after he got below around 25% hp, but that's probably a coincidence, or it may be just because of the extra TP feeding (mostly from the drg) -- but if the theory about Voidstorm is right, i'm glad i insisted on dispelling it. --Norondor 06:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Solo Solo-ed as Lv.90 DNC/NIN, Atmas of Gnarled Horn, Apocalypse, Razed Ruins. If you have a moderate amount of Subtle Blow equipment and/or high AGI he will never get enough TP to even use a single TP move. The only exception to this is if he manages to hit you a few times, and when it's possible for him to cast Voidstorm as early as 98% HP you really do not want to get hit. I have a still in-development evasion set. but I'm at around +43 evasion from equip (uncapped skill) and with high AGI from all of the Merit abyssites he really isn't that accurate. Self-SCing Darkness helps speed up the fight, and you can keep Fan Dance up if he does manage to hit you. Not a difficult fight at all if you're intelligent and fast at removing (or even pre-empting) debuffs. Takes around 5-8 minutes per fight. Seems Chhir Batti's favourite seal to drop is DRK, second most prevalent seems to be WHM. Rarest is what I was after, BLU. -- Orubicon 17:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Solo-ed as 99 THF/DNC, Atmas of Gnarled Horn, Razed Ruins and Mounted Champion for the defense in case of hits. Evasion is capped w/gear that has +47 evasion added... mainly O-Hat, Enkidu body, Assassin's Armlets+2 and Raider's Poulaines +2. In other words, its mainly from gear just about anyone can obtain. Anyways, I was still getting hit for around 100-200 hp a hit, crit hit close to 265. He didn't hit often (he did miss as stated above), but still did and just about enough that I had to use Curing Waltz II and III at times. Chhir Batti never used Tartarean Storm, either. Did notice that Quickstep worked quite often and so did Violent Flourish. Fight took at least 10 minutes. Was being cautious throughout fight in case of potential explosion or Tartarean Storm. It did use Voidstorm, however, as well as Stoneskin, Haste and Blink. It is an easy fight so long as you are paying attention at all times. Forgot to use Feint. Drops were 1 Orison and 1 Mavi. -- CLWolf81 11:23, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Duoed Easily duoed by a WHM/SCH with Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity and Atma of Ambition and a MNK/NIN that didn't even cast shadows, on purpose (she could have been Warrior sub and it'd go a little faster), with Atma of the Razed Ruins and Atma of the Dread (for TH). Killed it 5 times, dropped seals every time, 1 double drop, no yellow procs. WHM was over 900 MP the entire time and Ascetic's Fury averages were over 1.4k when both hits landed. The Storm move occured once and didn't do much damage. It should also be noted that the Monk's gear wasn't top notch, but "average." WHM's gear was well above average. Fredjan Asura 02:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Easy duo with MNK/NIN RR/VV atmas and a competent healer. Hardest part isn't the fight but actually popping without getting a ton of links. I recommend bringing a thf to pop, run to a safe place then hiding to shed links. I prefer a WHM support but paralyze 2 from RDM comes in handy as well so either is fine. KLocs420 * Just a note about the THF comment : If the THF pops the NM, hide will not work because the NM will spot the THF. Instead, you can have the THF aggro and train all the bombs around the ??? and on the way, then use Hide, while someone else pops the NM. To be perfectly safe, the popper may want to wait for the THF to use Hide before trading the pop item (once I got spotted by the NM when trying to lose my train, even though it had just been popped by someone else and I hadn't taken any action against it, that's why now I hide *before* the NM pops). Also, extremely easy duo with THF and RDM. --Soily 21:37, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Duo'd this NM several times as WHM/RDM and THF/NIN, both 90. Atmas used were MM/Impregnable Tower/Merciless Martiarch for the WHM, and VV/RR/GH for the THF. The only real problem if evasion tanking this NM is the links, but it is easily avoided. Just have the THF gather everything around it, run it away, hide, then have the WHM pop and run to camp. Neither of us ever got into yellow while duoing, even from WSs, this NM was a joke. After 6 or 7 duo kills and no Tartarean Storm, we joined a party of 5 or so that just needed a couple more seals. Once this happened, the next three fights the NM used Tartarean Storm multiple times per battle. Although triggering yellow is easier with more people, it seems to me that maybe the NM's kill-you-move is only used when faced with a certain amount of opponents. Still though, not tough to manage with a quick trigger finger for cures. Duo'd multiple times BRD90/NIN and BLM90/WHM. BRD used RR/GH/Mounted Champion. Kept March X2 up and Haste'd by BLM. BLM Kept -na's going, Finale'd Voidstorm whenever he got it off. Only saw it use Tartarean Storm about once out of all our pops...did bout 400ish only. Also, of course, keep Elegy on. --BruHouse 19:38, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Duo'd 90'SAM/DNC 90'BLM/WHM (SAM used VV,RR,Sanquine Scythe)(BLM used MM,Allure,Viscitude). Call it luck or call it good faith but to prove a point we dou'd 2/2 successfully 1/2 yellow!! Buffed then pulled Skelter's up the ramp quickly killed, then when opening was clear SAM would run up Seigan/TE pop and pull to ramp far enough magic aggro won't be an issue. *Fight* Paralyze/Slow stuck 80% of the time maybe had to recast 1-3 times. Sam TE tanked the whole fight while I spammed proc spells (we didn't have proc finder...). Had to step in and heal every now and then but the only threat was Tartarean Storm which 1st pop did around 20-30% doing 730+ damage(it did Voidstorm about 40%). 2nd pop didn't do Voidstorm and Tararean Storm...well I will need more info but it was either absorbed by TE or completely resisted....idk which but my wife took no damage and log showed nothing. "Call it luck or call it good faith" w/o yellow 1:WHM 1:BLU, with yellow x3:WHM GL! Easy solo 90 Blu/dnc, no evasion set up, used Vicissitude, RR, and Mounted champion for regen and defense. Filamented hold, sub-zero smash, cocoon, disseverment and delta thrust were my main spells used. /dnc was mainly for curing silence, blind and para and myself. Unlike the above poster i didnt have VV but the extra regen was helpful. Took about 30 minutes. Storm did max of 300 dmg. A sleep spell (Yawn or Soporific) is useful for links --DarkThorsen 07:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Moved from Article to Discussion *Drops more WHM than BLU seals. Killed this at least 15+ times and got alot more WHM then BLU with a stagger almost everytime* -Moved by User:Leithe about 12 pops so far and it has dropped 12 WHM, 9 DRK, 5 BLU, 5 SAM. So it seems its drop rate varys by which seal you need the most... (Sam)